Ed's Young Love
by The FallenAngel667
Summary: Jimmy has a secret crush on Sarah, but she doesn't know. He can’t tell Sarah as he doesn’t want to be crushed. What will he do? WARNING: Out Of Character segments included


_**Jimmy has a secret crush on Sarah, but a few of the kids in the Cul-De-Sac know about It. However, Sarah doesn't know. He can't tell Sarah as he doesn't want to be crushed. What will he do?**_

**--**

**Writers Note: this is my first shot at writing a fan fiction. I don't really have very much experience with writing stories, but I do have some. However, I fear that Sarah may be out of character in some scenes. If anyone has any constructive criticism for me just so I can improve, or write a better fan fiction, that would be appreciated a lot. Thanks. **

**And keep in mind, this would have been before the Ed Edd n Eddy movie. **

**--**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own the characters, or the scenes, in Ed Edd n Eddy. They are Copyright to the respected owners. **

**--**

**Chapter 1 – Mid-Morning Argument**

It was just another day at Peach Creek Junior High School. All the kids of the Cul-De-Sac were in their separate groups; Sarah and Jimmy, Kevin and Nazz with Rolf, Jonny 2x4 and Plank, and the three Ed's (excluding the Kanker Sisters, since they would hang out in the janitors closet). Nothing has changed.

It has turned 11:00 AM at the school. Recess. As everyone rushed out of the classroom, the kids rushed to their lockers to retrieve their durables, and to escape into the basketball court, and monkey bars, in the hot sun, where they would play games. But, as usual, Eddy was the first to make a move. This time, he approached the defenceless Jimmy, whilst Sarah was hidden away in the girl's lavatory, where Nazz also was.

"Hey Jimmy," said a very confident Eddy.

Jimmy, who was very nervous, decided to be polite, and say "W... Well, hello Eddy," as he nervously smiled.

Eddward took notice of the situation, and walked over to see what shenanigans Eddy was up to this time. "Eddy, just what on earth are you…"

"Zip it, sockhead. Can't you see I'm talkin' here?" said Eddy, rudely interrupting Eddward's question, then continuing his conversation with Jimmy. "I noticed that you like to spend a lot of time with Ed's sister, Sarah,"

Ed randomly took his head out of a disease-written garbage can he was eating out of, and said "Yes mommy?"

"Goodness Ed. That's disgusting!" Said Eddward, as he held his nose with one hand and held an air conditioner in the other.

Jimmy then proceeded to say "Y… Yes I do. What's…? What's it to you?"

Eddy then went on to say "Well, I was wonderin'…" Eddy pulled mouth towards Eddy's ears to whisper the recurring response, "…Do you have a crush on Sarah?"

Jimmy was shocked to hear that question. The sweat was running down his face even faster, and Jimmy was shuddering. Jimmy looked as though he was going to collapse. All Eddy could do was fall to the floor, point, and laugh at Jimmy, as the poor boy went an extremely white pale, and fell to the ground, which has been expected more by Jimmy as he has been feeling more paranoid about the other kids asking Jimmy the same question, because Jimmy has always had a crush on Sarah, but he hid it from the other kids to avoid humiliation. However, he didn't need to hide his secret, since Eddy was doing a good job humiliating Jimmy enough.

Then, Eddy finally spoke up "I knew it! You do!" Then, Eddy laughed some more.

Jimmy brought himself up, and laid down the line "No, I don't!" in his normal, insecure self.

After his laughing fit, Eddy proceeded to sing, whiles Ed joined "Jimmy and Sarah, Sitting in a…"

The song was interrupted by a defending response from Eddward "Eddy! Whether Jimmy has a crush on Sarah is none of your business, so leave him be!"

Slowly, Sarah walked up behind Eddward with an unusual smile. "Who has a crush on me, Double-D?" Asked Sarah, politely.

Eddward turned around to see Sarah smiling sweetly, whilst she is holding her own hands, expecting a positive answer from Eddward, as Sarah has revealed to have a crush on Eddward, which, at the time, left Jimmy in despair.

Eddy knocked Eddward out of the way and shouted out in front of her face "I'll tell you who! This little pipsqueak here!"

Eddy then let out one more laugh, as the other kids watched the joy-incrusted Eddy laugh away, Ed give out a mediocre laugh, Eddward covering his face, and Jimmy crying at his own humiliation while Sarah comforts him.

Then, finally, Eddy stopped laughing as Nazz walked over to Eddy and said "Eddy, you leave Jimmy alone!" Eddy looked up to see Nazz looking down at him, with an angry look, her hair flowing down as usual, and folding her arms in disgust at Eddy. Eddy slowly got up as Nazz went on to say "You should be ashamed of yourself for laughing at Jimmy like that! It's none of your business whether Jimmy loves Sarah or not, and if you can't accept that, then you're really ignorant,"

As Nazz ended her final sentence, Eddward followed up by saying "I agree Nazz. I, too, wish Eddy would show some respect for Jimmy's privacy," Eddward then walked up to Jimmy, ad put his hand on his left shoulder, and said "Jimmy, if you want to talk about it with me, then you know where to find me around the school area,"

Eddward offered Jimmy a napkin to wipe the tears from his face. Jimmy took the napkin, and did the very action that Eddward expected him to do with the napkin.

"Thank you Double-D," whimpered Double-D, as he slowly regained confidence.

Finally, it has passed to 10:06 AM, which meant there was 9 minutes left until recess was concluded, so everyone, except Eddy, and Kevin, walked outside. Kevin walked up to Eddy, with a big grin on his face.

"Smooth Move, Dork," chuckled Kevin as he pointed at Eddy's shirt, and then slowly walked away.

Eddy taunted Kevin behind his back, and walk outside, crossing his arms, with a grumpy look on his face, as if he was just grounded by his mom.

--

**Chapter 2 – Fun and games at Sarah's House**

The school day had finally passed in the Cul-De-Sac. It was 3:45 PM at Ed's house. The weather had finally heated up, only by a small fraction though. So, the weather seemed as though it was the same.

As usual, Ed is in his bedroom, rotting his brain out on his new video game he got, and ruining his dental health with sugar snacks. On the other hand, upstairs, Jimmy and Sarah were in the living room, playing with their toys, pretending they are the king, and queen, of a castle in the enchanted forest of the sugarplum fairies.

"Gee-whiz, Sarah! This is so much fun!" giggled Jimmy, having so much fun.

"Yeah," Replied Sarah, in a happy mood. But then, she put her toys down, hanged her head, leaving her hair to flow down, and said "But…"

Jimmy knew Sarah was going to say something bad.

"I just feel so terrible about what Eddy said to you today," She slowly pulled her head up, and she didn't frown, but she was unhappy. "I'm sorry about that, Jimmy,"

"Oh, it's okay Sarah. I'm just glad you, and all my friends, were there," replied Jimmy, holding his toy in both of his hands.

After that small confrontation, Sarah and Jimmy both agreed on the subject, and went for a dinosaur toy, completely oblivious to each other reaching for it. As the two grabbed it, their hands touched. Jimmy blushed, and his face turned a bright red, and Sarah giggled, and pulled a cute face. It's very unusual that Sarah would pull a cute face to anyone, as she has a very hard personality, always beating up her older brother, Ed, and his friends.

However that moment of silence was interrupted, when Ed bounced in to the room, wrapped up in toilet paper and dirty gym socks. He destroyed the doll house, and roared, just as if he was pretending to be one of the monsters in his new game.

At that point, Sarah's face went dark red, steam was blowing out of her ears, and she yelled as loud as she could. "ED!"

Ed paused, and stood like a statue.

Then, Sarah proceeded to say "YOU GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE, AND LEAVE US ALONE OR I'M TELLIN' MOM!"

Ed, reacting to the threat, launched himself out of the living room as fast as he could. Jimmy, feeling well protected, could only stare at Sarah. Jimmy always liked a strong girl, and he felt as though he knew the strongest girl in town. He fell more in love with her than ever before, but he was too embarrassed to show his inner passion for Sarah, so he ducked his head, and pretended to be interested in the dinosaur toy. That was all he could do at the time.

--

**Chapter 3 – Another lonely night**

Later that night, in Jimmy's bedroom, at 9:15 PM, Jimmy walked through the open door frame, with a long, depressing face that could make a flower die just from the sight of the depression in Jimmy's soul. Before jumping into bed, Jimmy looked outside the window, to see that the cold wind was blowing. Jimmy thought he related to the coldness of the wind.

A sad, unguarded Jimmy climbed into his bed covers, bombarded his head through the top of the covers, and gently led his head on his soft, marshmallow-like pillow. Before Jimmy could even think of going to sleep, he suddenly discovered that there was a picture of him, and Sarah, playing in a field, holding each other in arms, holding balloons. The picture was taken at the Peach Creek Carnival, 3 weeks ago.

As Jimmy looked at the picture, seeing how happy he was, he shed a very warm tear from his right eye, and let the other tear, from his opposite eye, trickle down his cheek, and splash onto the picture.

Then, Jimmy gently placed the frameless picture on the bedside desk, where he would normally leave a cold glass of milk every night. However, this night, he did not feel in the mood for a refreshing glass. He had too many butterflies in his stomach to begin with.

Before going to sleep, Jimmy flopped the front of his head onto the pillow, and softly cried himself to sleep, just to enter himself into another pointless dream, where he could only think of the one girl he loved, the one girl who always stood up for him, the only girl who ever wanted to play with him… Sarah.

--

**Chapter 4 – The scammer's tricks**

Next morning, early 10:23 AM, in the lane, on that mild weathered day, the three Ed's were, yet again, attempting another scam. This one was a "Truth or Dare" game, where you spin the bottle, as in any game, and you do the certain task. However, Eddward has come up with an extra device. If you do the task, you will receive a cookie, baked from Eddward's mother.

As usual, Eddy was standing on the desk, looking out for customers, like a submarine looking out for sharks.

"Eddy," said a very confused Eddward. "What is the certain purpose of this scam? I don't see any value of a simple 'Truth or Dare' game, being oversimplified just to…" Before anyone could see what was going on, Eddy taped Eddward's mouth with a mouth sized plaster.

"Shut up Sock head," whispered Eddy, into Eddward's ear. "The suckers are coming,"

Eddy was up to something. Eddward could see it. However, before Eddward could do anything, he had to rip the bandage from his mouth; however, he didn't have the strength to. So, Ed, who was not occupied with anything, yanked the bandage right off Eddwards face, and asked "Are you going to eat this rubber band, Double-D?"

Before anyone notice what was going on, Eddy pulled a megaphone out of his pocket, and spoke into it. "Step right up, folks! Come along, and play Truth or Dare with a twist of adventure! The dares are wacky, the truths are scary, and the price is cheap!" Eddy would always have to point out that every scam costs 25 cents. "So, come along, and pay 25 cents to give this glass bottle a spin!" finished Eddy as he gently put the empty glass soda bottle on the spinner marker,"

Everyone got out their money, and thought that since they play Truth or Dare a lot, they would play again, since Eddy suggested it. They were just glad that Eddy wasn't playing, and neither was Ed. Eddward wasn't a problem, but he wasn't really interested in the event going on. He was more focused wondering what Eddy was thinking.

Jimmy hesitated to put the money in the money filled jam jar, since he didn't want anyone to find out about his crush on Sarah. However, he reluctantly dropped the money in, and sat right beside Sarah. Everyone noticed that Jimmy was sweating buckets of sweat.

"Why does wimpy Jimmy boy leak warm waters of a fountain?" asked a very confused Rolf.

"I don't know Rolf," answered Nazz.

"Neither do I," replied an unusually worried Sarah. "Are you okay Jimmy?"

Jimmy didn't reply. He sat there, staring at the bottle, shuddering like crazy. His head was going a paler white by the second.

But before anyone could say anything, Eddy walked up to Jimmy, and patted his back, and said "Don't worry Jimmy. You'll be fine," Then he patted his back, gently. "Oh, and I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just fooling around. Okay, Jimmy-my-boy?"

Jimmy gave a very small smile, and Eddy walked away.

Everyone was confused. They didn't discover that Eddy patted a strong magnet onto Jimmy's back. Eddward, looking over the table, saw that there was a magnet placed under the bottle cap of the empty bottle.

Eddward pulled a face of shock "Why that no good bully," he said to himself, whispering under his breath. "I can't believe that Eddy would go to the nerve to try and expose Jimmy's secret!"

Jimmy already told Eddward about his secret the other day, at lunch time after the incident at recess, because Jimmy felt comfortable talking to Eddward, since Eddward is a kind-hearted person, unlike a very selfish, greedy Eddy, and a small-minded Ed.

"Okay!" said Eddy, in his high volume voice. "Let's spin the bottle!" And with that, Eddy did.

The bottle span rapidly, Eddy pulled an evil looking face, Eddward pulled a face of disappointment in Eddy, Jimmy was shaking, and Sarah was watching the bottle spin, dangling her legs. At last, the bottle stopped spinning, and, as Eddy hoped, the bottle pointed, bottle cap first, at Jimmy.

"Drat," Whispered Eddward.

"Dart?" Whispered a zippy Ed.

Eddy, with a face of surprise, jumped on to the table, and pounced at Jimmy. "Now, Jimmy," said Eddy "Tell me... Truth or Dare?"

Jimmy didn't want to say the wrong word. So he repeatedly thought in his head "Dare, Dare, Dare, Dare, Dare!"

But alas, Jimmy accidentally poured out the word "Truth,"

Everyone gasped. Jimmy slapped his hands on to his mouth, and thought "Darn it!" He knew what Eddy was going to say.

"Okay then," said Eddy. "Who do you love, the most?" he asked, slowly, whilst getting off Jimmy, and putting up the fallen seat, with Jimmy still sat on it.

Jimmy was sweating. He saw all of the eager faces, watching him. Even Ed was staring at Jimmy, with his drooling tongue sticking out. Then Jimmy, suddenly pouncing out of the seat, runs to Sarah and grabs her shoulders. "Sarah, I need to tell you this now! All those times we played together were the best of my life," Said a very nervous Jimmy, who then started to cry as he yelled out to the Heavens "I love you!"

Everyone paused for three seconds. Sweat was still pouring down Jimmy's face, and Eddy burst out in the biggest laugh he had ever given in a long time. Kevin, Jonny 2X4, and Ed all burst out laughing as well. The ones that didn't laugh were a very flattered Sarah, a very angry Nazz, a very disappointed Eddward, a very confused Rolf, and a very distressed Jimmy.

Before anyone could say anything, Jimmy finally burst into tears, and ran away into the lane, leaving behind a long stream of tears.

Eddy was still laughing, hysterically, until Nazz shouted his name in disgust. "EDDY!"

When she did, Eddy stopped and looked up to see her angry look.

"Man, I can't believe you insulted Jimmy like that. You really are a jerk for doing that!"

"Yes, Eddy," Continued Eddward. "How could you do that to poor Jimmy?"

Eddy actually felt bad, which was a first. "Well, I…"

Kevin, grabbing Eddy by his shirt, lifted him up, and set him on to his feet. "You got a lot of nerve makin' fun of Jimmy like that, you little twerp!"

"Oh, please Kevin," Interrupted Nazz. "You were laughing at Jimmy, too,"

The conversation went on, until the evening, when it got dark. Ed, Sarah, Nazz, Eddward, Kevin, and even Eddy were looking for Jimmy. Sarah was looking too, but she went a longer way, and loked much harder. After all, Jimmy was her best friend.

Rolf grabbed his Urban Rangers uniform, and so did Jonny. The two rangers set out to search for Jimmy.

It was finally getting dark, despite it was early evening, as the search went on. They couldn't find Jimmy anywhere. They decided to finally give in… except for Sarah. She knew where Jimmy would be.

Jonny saw Sarah running off into the lane.

"I wonder where she's running off to. Do you wonder, Plank?" Jonny said to his wooden friend.

As usual, the wooden plank said nothing.

--

**Chapter 5 – Found on the monkey bars**

It was already 7:23 PM, so it wasn't dark enough to be cold. The weather was very warm, in fact. Jimmy was sitting on the monkey bars, looking over the Cul-De-Sac, thinking what a fool he made of himself. He wondered if he should just run away, and never return.

"Jimmy?" said a very soft, familiar voice. Jimmy turned around to see that it was Sarah, walking up to him. She was obviously worried about Jimmy. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Jimmy answered her question "Oh, yeah. I – I'm fine,"

Sarah climbed up the monkey bars, and sat beside Jimmy. "I'm sorry about what happened this morning,"

"It's okay, Sarah," He replied. "You didn't do anything,"

"But, I feel terrible. I even feel so sorry for you. I hate it when your feelings are hurt," She said, softly.

"Really?" asked a very confused Jimmy.

"Yeah," she replied. "The reason why is because..." she paused, then she finished the sentence "I love you too, Jimmy,"

Jimmy's face lit up in surprise. He turned over towards Sarah. "You do? B-but…" he stammered "What about Double-D?"

"Oh, Double-D's way out of my league. I realised that just last night, anyway, because I was thinking of you,"

Jimmy finally pulled a smile. Sarah gently put her hand on Jimmy's hand, and looked up to the skies. Jimmy looked up too. The sky was slowly filling with stars, and a full moon. Sarah and Jimmy held hands, slowly interlocking their fingers, still holding onto the monkey bars, they looked into each others eyes, Sarah gently put Jimmy's brace frame down, and the two shared a loving kiss.

Ed was walking along, as he was trying to find his baby sister, to tell her it's dinner time, only to discover that Sarah and Jimmy were kissing. Ed shed a tear, which poured down his eye, but he smiled, because he was so happy for his baby sister, that she was in her very first romantic relationship. Ed was smart enough to understand true love, since he watches a lot of horror movies, and some have scenes of romance.

The sky slowly turned from a crimson red autumn sky colour, to a dark blue colour. Stars have finally filled the whole sky, and the stars spelled "I love you," and drew out an image of Jimmy and Sarah, holding hands.

**The End**


End file.
